


Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust

by animaniacs16



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Awkward Peter Parker, Canonical Character Death, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Multi, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Quill Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Soul Stone (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-05-27 09:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15021380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animaniacs16/pseuds/animaniacs16
Summary: The last thing Peter Parker remembers is literally fading away while trapped on Titan with Mr. Stark.Now, he’s woken up in an unfamiliar place surrounded by crowds.Also there’s really cool superheroes mixed in with the crowd and actually acknowledging him.What’s a superhuman boy to do?





	1. You all right, kid?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a post Infinity War fic from the perspective of Peter Parker, so spoilers obviously!!
> 
> It’s a chaptered fic and idk how long it’s gonna be
> 
> But I hope you like it!

Floating.

Darkness.

Expansion.

 _Where am I?_ Who _am I? What’s happening?_

A feeling of... contraction, starting slowly and nearly unnoticeably. It begins to speed up, exponentially accelerating in strength and speed until—

  
Peter Parker’s eyes jolt open. His whole body feels like pins and needles. His vision, a blur of orange.

 _What the hell was that?_ Is the only coherent thought he can form in his still-reeling mind. The last thing he can remember is being stranded on Titan with Mr. Stark...

A blurry shape makes its way into Peter’s vision. “You alright?” a distinctly male voice asks. The blob comes a little more into focus, and Peter sees the face of a bearded dude looking down at him.  
In all honesty, Peter’s first instinct is to ask, “Jesus?”  
But as his vision clears, he recognizes the guy as the one with the metal arm that Peter briefly fought in Leipzig. What was his name... Barry? Bobby?

Another voice cuts through Peter’s thoughts. “Bucky, how’s the kid?” _Bucky, that’s it!_

  
Bucky turns his head towards the source of the voice. “I don’t know, Sam. He opened his eyes, but he’s not responding to me. Maybe he’s in shock... if that’s even possible here.”

It occurs to Peter that he should probably sit up. He jerks upward, nearly bashing heads with the still observing Bucky. Sam lets out a snort of laughter from beside him, and Peter recognizes him as well.

This is Sam Wilson, aka The Falcon of the Avengers, who also happens to be the guy that Peter webbed to the floor in Leipzig. Whoops.  
And Bucky... he’s the former Winter Soldier. He’s a powerful ally of Captain America as well. Wow.

Peter spends a starstruck moment staring up at the two superheroes, until he realizes they’re probably expecting him to say something. He intends to introduce himself or something, but that’s not what comes out.

“Where am I? Where’s Mr. Stark? Has Thanos been defeated? Am I dead? Oh god, Aunt May’s gonna kill me!” Everything in Peter’s brain pours out in a torrent of questions.

Bucky looks slightly bewildered, and Sam gives Peter a wan smile.

Peter feels his face go warm. _Not_ a good impression to make in front of literal Avengers.

“S-sorry about that, Mr. Wilson and Mr... Soldier.” He tries to appear mature and collected, but the nervous tremor in his voice is all but glaringly obvious to him.

The warm smiles Peter receives loosen the nervous tension in his body just slightly.

“Bucky’s fine. And don’t worry about it, kid. We’ve all got questions, too.” The way Bucky calls him “kid” sends a pang of emotion through Peter’s chest. He should be ecstatic that a super-soldier addressed him so affectionately, but the term of endearment only reminds him of Mr. Stark.

Falcon squats down so he’s eye level with Peter. “What’s your name, kid?” He holds out a hand to help him up, continuing. “And you can call me Sam. None of that ‘Mr. Wilson’ BS with me.”

  
Peter gratefully takes his hand. “My name’s Peter Parker, aka Spider-Man. I don’t know if you remember me from the fight in the airport...”  
He trails off, seeing recognition creep on to the others’ faces.  
“Sorry about that,” he winces.

Sam and Bucky, seeing how Peter reacted, hasten to reassure him.

“It’s okay, Peter,” Bucky says, offering his nonmetal hand for a handshake. “You just wanted to help Tony. It’s in the past. Nice to meet you, anyway.”

  
“Nice to meet you too, sir.” No matter how many times Peter gets introduced to superheroes, he never tires of the thrill it gives him.

Sam holds his hand out again, this time for a handshake. “What he said. Don’t worry about it.” He smiles again, his natural charm reassuring Peter. “And don’t apologize for asking what was on your mind before. This has probably been the weirdest day of your life-“

“Probably?”

“Shut up, Barnes. Anyway, it’s been a crazy day, and I’m sure every single person in this place has the exact same questions.”

Sam gestures around him, and although Peter’s still adjusting to wherever this place is, he glimpses a vast number of people starting to clump in groups.

“Are you sure everyone has those questions?” Peter asks.

  
“Positive,” Sam reaffirms.

  
Peter cracks a smile, feeling a bit more comfortable. “Even about my Aunt May unleashing her fury?”

  
His question earns a chuckle out of Sam. “Well-“

“I don’t know who this Aunt May is, but if her fury is worse than Thanos, we better watch out.”

  
Peter had nearly jumped into Sam’s arms when a new voice spoke up behind him. He whirls around to see Peter Quill, also known as Star-Lord.

  
“Thanos sent us all here, so let’s hope your Aunt May can defeat him.” He continues.

  
Peter smiles a bit. “Hey, dude,” he greets Star-Lord. A question formulates in his mind.

  
“If you’re gonna ask where exactly ‘here’ is, don’t ask me. I have no idea where we ended up.” Star-Lord answers the question before Peter can ask it.

  
Both Peters look hopefully toward Bucky and Sam, who both signify that they have no idea either. Peter lets out a small sigh, and looks past Star-Lord to observe his surroundings.

They seem to be in a gigantic sphere of some sort. The place is almost like a football stadium, with the four of them standing above the nosebleeds. All around the sphere, hills lead down to a valley of some sort, with staircases imbed into them. The walls give off a soft orange glow, which silhouettes the people gathering in different spots all around the environment. The whole place gives off an alien, modern-ish look, except for the trees that dot the landscape seemingly randomly. Most sport orange or red leaves, although a few look as if they have green leaves growing on them. It’s unlike anything Peter’s ever seen.

Quill waves a hand in front of his face. “You good, Spiderkid? I thought you spaced out there for a second.”

  
Peter shakes his head a little. “Yeah, sorry Mr... Lord? Mr. Quill?” God, it’s hard to address this guy politely.

  
Star-Lord sighs. “First of all, just go with Quill. It’s easier for everybody.” Peter nods obediently. Quill looks as if he’s about to say something else, but then a leaf from a nearby tree flies by, and his head whirls around so fast Peter worries he got whiplash from it.

  
“Mr. Quill, are you okay?” asks Peter.

  
“Yeah, just... thought I saw someone I knew,” Quill answers, still looking in the direction the leaf blew.

  
“One of your friends?” Peter guesses. He’d met most of Quill’s “gang” a few hours ago. Was that really only today?

  
“You could say that.” Quill rubs the back of his neck, deflating a bit. “I’m looking for Gamora.”

Gamora. Quill and his friends had mentioned that name. Peter’s never met her, but judging by the way he went off at Thanos for whatever the Titan to her, Peter Quill loves her very dearly.

“Gamora.” Peter repeats the name out loud thoughtfully. A plan starts formulating in his brain. He doesn’t know Gamora, but maybe he could help Star-Lord find her...

Quill’s face lights up. “Have you seen her?” He asks, misinterpreting Peter’s response.

  
“Sorry, man. I don’t know what she looks like, so I can’t tell you,” answers Peter  
apologetically. “But maybe I can help you!”

  
Quill gives him a quizzical look, eyebrows furrowing. “No offense, but how?”

  
Peter suddenly becomes acutely aware of Quill’s eyes trained on his face. The plan he has been formulating doesn’t seem as foolproof now.

  
“Well, uh,” he starts shakily, “There’s a lot of people here already, and we don’t know how much are coming into this place in total. And there’s too many people to look just by simply trying to walk through....” He pauses for a second as Quill motions for him to continue.

  
“But maybe I could use the trees to help me look? Like, swing from tree to tree to get a better view...?” The last part comes out as more of a question than a statement.

Quill’s eyes widen. “That’s a good plan. Why didn’t I think of that? You’re pretty smart, kid. Not bad for someone who doesn’t recognize cinematic genius.”  
Peter internally sighs in relief. Quill liked his plan!

  
Feeling more at ease, Peter ribs back, “Footloose is awful and you know it!”

  
Quill rolls his eyes playfully. “You wish, Parker. Anyway, the plan.”

  
Oh. Right. Gamora.

  
“So I can stick to the walls or swing through the trees to look for her, and you can stay here on the ground or climb the trees or something, right?”

  
Quill barely has time to nod before Peter’s off.

  
He pulls his mask on and aims for the nearest tree, praying his webshooters work.Thankfully, the familiar material shoots out of his wrists and he’s rocketed upward.

  
He zip lines over the crowds, searching for familiar faces along with the elusive Gamora. (Is Aunt May here? What about Ned? He thinks he makes out Channing Tatum’s face at one point.)

  
He’s in mid-swing when he stops, a realization hitting him. He still doesn’t know what Gamora looks like.

  
Peter swears under his breath and swings onto a stable branch in a nearby tree. Looking out into the expanse of orange, he realizes he’s too far from Quill to go back now.

  
_Okay_ , he thinks to himself. _What do I know about Gamora?_

  
_She’s female. Probably an alien. Really cool. And... that’s all I got._

  
Peter’s gaze sweeps over the crowd again. Not every being is human in the crowds. He sees multiple aliens milling about, scaring quite a few civilians. Plenty of weird creatures are roaming the place. 

  
She could be right under his nose for all he knows, but he doesn’t have a specific enough description to be sure. If only he could search for her by name.

  
_I wonder..._

  
He sits in silence for a few more seconds, and then hesitantly calls out, “Karen?”

Immediately, screens pop into his vision. “Hi, Peter! How can I help you today?”

  
He sighs, relieved to hear the AI’s chipper voice.

“Yo, Karen. Do you think you can run a background check on an alien named Gamora and see if she’s here?” _There’s not much chance of this working, but hey, no harm in trying, right?_

  
“I’d love to, Peter, but I’m not getting any connection in here. I can help you look though.”

  
Peter sighs again, this time in resignation. “Never mind. Thanks, Karen.”

  
“No problem!”

  
Guess he’s gotta make his way back. He starts to swing back towards Peter Quill, searching hopelessly for this Gamora lady.

  
He finds Starlord leaning against a tree trunk, eyes closed in deep concentration. Peter swings onto a branch unnoticed, blending in with the red leaves around him.

  
He sticks his head out so he’s upside down in front of Star-Lord. “Hey Mr. Quill-“

  
Quill’s eyes snap open. “Jesus, kid. Announce yourself next time!” His muscles are tensed.

  
“I kinda did- never mind.” Peter extracts himself from the tree, managing not to fall on his face. “Sorry I ran off too soon,” he says, taking off his mask.

  
Quill unclenches his fists. “S’okay, kid. I know too much about being impulsive. My impulses got us here in the first place.”

  
Although he doesn’t say it, he’s obviously referring to the first fight on Titan, where Quill’s anger snapped Thanos out of his subdued state.

  
“You almost had him. Just a few more seconds, and we would’ve had the gauntlet. Just a few more seconds, and we would’ve won. Maybe we could’ve brought her back.” Quill speaks in a near-whisper. His eyes are haunted with grief, anger, guilt, and so many other emotions Peter can’t name.

  
Peter doesn’t know what to do, but he hates seeing Quill like this. He’s drowning in this pool of self-loathing that seems to swallow him whole.

  
“It’s a human emotion, Mr. Quill,” Peter hesitantly whispers. “Any of us would have done the same. If Thanos did that to Aunt May or Mr. Stark... well, I would’ve reacted the same way.”

  
Quill flashes Peter a small smile that doesn’t reach his eyes. “Thanks, kid, but you don’t have to say that. It really was my fault. You _almost_ had the frickin’ gauntlet, and then I...” He trails off, eyes shining with tears.

“He killed her for that soul stone.” His voice has a harder edge to it now, full of fury. “He killed her for a freakin’ _rock_. A rock was more important than his _goddamn daughter._ And he _won_.” Quill spits the last sentence out as if it’s poison. Tears travel down his cheeks, sparkling like drops of flame in the light of the dome. He turns his head to the sky, eyes closed.

For a few seconds, all is quiet, with only the distant hum of voices and the clearer small sobs from Star-Lord breaking the looming silence.

“You’re wrong, Peter.” A deep, female voice breaks through the reverie.  
For a second, Peter thinks she’s talking to him, but judging by the way Quill snaps to attention, she’s referring to Peter Quill.

Peter hears the sound of footsteps getting louder behind him. He turns around slowly toward the newcomer.

A woman walks around the tree trunk behind Peter, and he feels his eyes widen.

She’s tall, with an athletic figure and a strut that tells you she means business. Her dark red-tinted hair cascades over her shoulders in waves, and her hooded eyes seem to Peter as if they’re staring right through him. But the most noticeable thing about her is her bright green skin, muted only slightly by the orange around them.

Peter remembers when the leaf blew past them, and Quill desperately turned towards it. The leaf was green, the same color as her skin.

The woman looks absolutely badass.

Her face is composed, but her lip ticks up in a small smile.

Peter hears a sound from behind him, and turns to see Quill in a complete emotional 180 from a minute ago. His expression can only be described as absolute, unadulterated joy.

Female. _Check_.  
Probably alien. _Double check._  
Really cool. _Triple check_.

The woman lets her face break out into a bigger, but still controlled, smile at the sight of Quill.

  
“You’re wrong, Peter,” she continues, “because he hasn’t won at all. His ‘goddamn daughter’”- she makes quotation marks with her fingers-“is right here with you, and Thanos absolutely has not won yet, because we’re gonna defeat him.”

  
She smiles her biggest yet. “And as for now,” Gamora says, spreading her hands, “welcome to the Soul Stone.”


	2. Chapter 2

Peter needs to sit down.   
A _lot_ just happened in the span of only a few minutes.

Honestly, the best-fitting word he can use to describe his emotional state is “shook”. His head whips back and forth between the couple. Quill seems to be frozen in his spot, the very sight of Gamora paralyzing him in a state of euphoric shock. Gamora, hands still spread, radiates confidence, but judging by the sparkle of tears in her eyes, she’s trying desperately to keep her cool.

After seconds that feel like hours, Quill unfreezes as if someone sent an electric shock throughout his body. He stutters out a “Gamora...” and lunges forward.

The two of them envelope each other in a hug, having an entire unspoken conversation through the embrace. From where he’s standing, Peter can see Gamora’s arms squeeze Quill’s back as if she’s afraid to let him go. Her face is buried in his shoulder, and when she moves to kiss him, a wet spot remains on his shirt from her tears.

They’re lost in each other, drinking the other in without a care for their surroundings. Peter almost _awws_ our loud, but then realizes how much of a third wheel he is.

He decides he should probably leave the happy couple to their reunion. Turning away, he gives Quill’s back a little wave.

He’s just about to zip line away when he hears “Wait.”

Peter stops, turns back, and sees Gamora staring right at him. He feels like he’s under the scrutiny of the principal at his school under her gaze.

But her expression softens, her hand intertwined with Quill’s. “What’s your name?”

“I’m Peter Parker, also known as Spider-Man.”

She lets out a small chuckle. “Peter, huh? Must be a common name on Earth.” She side-eyes Quill. “I want to thank you, Peter.”

“Is she still talking to me, or-“ Peter doesn’t realize he says this out loud until Gamora laughs.

“Yes, I am. You helped me find my Peter.” She squeezes Quill’s hand.

“Huh?”

“You can shoot webs, right?” she inquires.

“Yeah, I can. D-did you see me? Swinging through the trees, I mean.”

Gamora nods her head in response.   
“I heard a whoosh by my ear and a ‘gotta find Gamora... Mr. Quill said her name was Gamora, right?’ And then I saw someone in a red suit swinging away, so I followed you. I didn’t realize you were so young!”

Peter blushes. “I’m sixteen.”

“Anyway, when you stopped at this tree, I heard my Peter talking about my, uh, death, and I couldn’t hold myself back any longer.”

Quill kisses the top of her head, and her eyes close in happiness.

“Not to be a third wheel or anything, but, do you know what’s going on?”

Gamora’s eyes snap open. “Oh, right. I should probably tell the two of you what I know. Should we find a place to sit?”

“How about this tree?” asks Peter, pointing up towards the crimson leaves. The ground is full of people, but the branches of the tree are empty, serene and out of the way.

“No!” Gamora responds a little too quickly, suddenly stiffening. “I mean, no thank you.”

“I’m sorry!” Peter immediately feels inadequate.

“No, it’s okay,” Gamora reassures him. “It’s just-“

“The lowest branches are eight feet off the ground, and not all of us have spider powers.” Quill interrupts her.

Shoot. He probably should’ve taken that into consideration.

“Yeah, that too.” Gamora relaxes into Quill’s side. She hesitates, but continues.

“There’s another reason, too. After Thanos pushed me off that cliff, I’ve... developed a little fear of heights.” Gamora pauses for a second as if waiting for ridicule.

When it doesn’t come, she speaks again. “It’s ridiculous, right? A battle hardened warrior afraid of sitting in a tree? But it’s true. I can’t even go near that chasm-“ she points to the canyon in the middle of the room- “without shaking. But I guess that’s the effect that the fall had on me.”

She laughs humorlessly, then looks up. “God, I’m sorry. I just monopolized this conversation with my stupid phobia.”

“I’ve missed your voice,” Quill says, “so ramble all you want. We’re here.”

“Why don’t we find a spot near the walls, away from any heights?” suggests Peter gently.

“That sounds great. Thanks, guys.”

The three of them navigate the place until they find a relatively empty spot near the walls. They settle into place, with Gamora against the wall and the two Peters facing her.

“So, let me tell you what I know.”


	3. Chapter 3

Gamora sits cross-legged, one hand in Quill’s and the other on her knee. She takes a breath, and starts her story. 

“To get the soul stone, as you know, my fath- Thanos chose to sacrifice me. The criteria was that he had to sacrifice someone he loved, and judging by the years of abuse I endured, I thought he wasn’t capable of love at all. But he went through with it, dragging me off that cliff, and the next thing I knew, I was here.”

She stops for a second. 

“It’s okay, Gamora. You don’t have to continue if you don’t want to,” says Quill, placing a comforting hand on her back. 

“But the thing is, I have to,” she responds, an unreadable expression on her face. “I have to get this out of my system, and you have to know what I’ve witnessed.”

Peter only nods, giving her a look he hopes is sympathetic. 

She takes another deep breath, then continues. 

“I didn’t even feel the impact of the ground. My body remained there for who knows how long until Thanos places the stone in his glove. The next thing I remember is laying on my back down there.”

She points to the chasm, her hand shaking a little. 

“You know how you can hear a slight hum from all these people?” Gamora asks. 

Peter listens, and nods. Even though the walls of the stone seem to be absorbing the most of the sound, the crowd’s noise is an underlying hum in their conversation. 

“When I got here, there was none of that. It was absolutely silent. I called out a few times, but my voice seemed to get sucked into the walls. I screamed out for you, for my sister, for the rest of the team, and I screamed at my father. I cried and raged and screamed. It was... therapeutic in a way. With no one here to hear, I could say whatever I wanted.” 

“But still, there was no one there to comfort me. No one to talk to. I saw mirages a few times- at one point I wondered if your arrival was a mirage. Especially in the first few minutes it felt like I had no one in the world. It compared to when I was taken from my mother all those years ago. Have you ever felt such solitude? Such... loneliness?”

Quill keeps his voice soft, tears welling up in his eyes. “Only once. When... when my mother died, I went outside and just screamed and screamed. It felt like my whole world had collapsed upon me. I barely even registered Yondu’s ship until he was right on top of me. In that day, I lost my entire world both figuratively and literally.”

He’s crying again, a quieter kind of crying than before. While against the tree he was crying with anger and guilt and grief, now his tears are filled with sadness and empathy. 

Peter’s vision begins to blur with tears as he, too, begins to cry. 

“My story is different then yours because I still had everything else, but this reminds me of my Uncle Ben.”

Gamora’s eyebrows knit with concern.

“Aunt May and Uncle Ben have been my guardians for as long as I can remember. I didn’t know my parents, so my aunt and uncle were like my substitute parents. But a few years ago, my uncle was murdered.”

Gamora’s gaze turns sympathetic. 

“I came home and... Aunt May was crying. I was immediately in protective mode, worrying she was hurt. But she turned to me, and said words I’ll never forget.”

“Uncle Ben’s dead, Peter.”

“After that, I just kind of blacked out, but I remember an intense grief, an intense loneliness. Uncle Ben was my father figure, even before Mr... Mr. Stark.”

The memory of Mr. Stark hovering over him, panic in his face as Peter faded away, hits him hard. 

“I don’t want Mr. Stark to feel like that. Ever.” Peter feels guilty. He knows he shouldn’t, but he does. 

Gamora tentatively lays her hand on his in a maternal gesture. “Peter, do you resent Uncle Ben for being murdered?”

“What? No! Of course not!” 

“Then please don’t feel guilty about this. It wasn’t your fault my father snapped his fingers. I’m sure you fought valiantly.” She stops for a second when noticing Quill’s expression. He’s biting his lip, his eyes filling up with tears again. 

“But it was mine.” Quill whispers, which prompts a round of, “no, it wasn’t!” From Peter. 

Gamora looks confused, so Quill goes on. “Thanos came to Titan, where a bunch of us were, long story, and I gave out a plan to take him down. It actually worked pretty well- our teamwork actually captured him. Mantis held him down with her powers- god that girl is strong- and the kid and Tony- Mr. Stark- tried to take the gauntlet.   
We had almost won, and then Thanos revealed that he had killed you, and I just, I lost it. Gamora, I’m so sorry.”

Gamora pulls him into another hug. “Peter, baby. I asked you to kill me. I had to die, one way or another. If anything, i trust you even more than I did, because you were ready to do it. Do you know what would’ve happened if I had been in your place?” She pulls away but stays close, a hand lingering on his back. 

“I would’ve attacked Thanos and I wouldn’t have been able to stop. I doubt the others would be able to subdue me.   
Guilt is a fickle thing, Peter. Don’t let it control you.”

Quill nods slightly, leaning into her. 

“When I first got here, I felt to blame for my sister’s torture, for my father obtaining the stone, for so many crimes. When people started to appear, I felt guilty because my father had finally done it- the snap. Why couldn’t I, the “fiercest woman in the galaxy”, have stopped him?

“But seeing all these people- powerful magicians, warriors, geniuses- appear here, I knew there was nothing I could do. All we have to do now is make the best of it and fight for a way to take him down.”

“D... did anyone try to break the walls?” Peter feels stupid immediately after asking the question. 

Gamora scoffs a little. “I know I did. When I climbed up here, I used a tree branch to try to break the walls, I used my fists, I threw my body. I don’t doubt that you saw plenty of people attempting the same.”

Peter nods. “Yeah, at some points I felt tempted to swing myself into the wall myself.”

“It wouldn’t have hurt the walls, but it wouldn’t have hurt you either. You can’t get hurt here.” Gamora pinches herself to demonstrate. 

“We’re already dead, so...” Quill reasons. 

“But at least we have each other.” Gamora whispers, squeezing Quill’s hand. 

There is quiet for a moment as the trio sits, listening to the soft hum of voices around them. The orange of the walls backlights Quill and Gamora, making them look as if they are glowing softly. 

Quill sits up a little straighter, as if struck with an idea. “I might still have my Zune...”

What’s a Zune? thinks Peter, watching as Quill stands and extracts some sort of device from his pocket. 

Peter vaguely recognizes it as something he had when he was little- some sort of MP3 player. 

Quill takes Peter’s look of curiosity as a look of amazement and says matter-of-factly, “This is top tech on Earth, I’m sure of it.”

Peter can’t help himself from giggling a little. “It’s not, but okay. I’m pretty sure those things were discontinued years ago.”

Quill scoffs, the mood lightened a little. “It’s too awesome not to use.” He puts on a slow song Peter may have heard before, holding out a hand to Gamora. “Care to dance?”

She nods slowly, obviously recognizing the song. She stands and takes his hand, and they begin to sway to the music. 

Peter finds himself swaying as well from his spot on the ground, watching the couple move together, serene and tranquil. He can’t help smiling as Quill spins Gamora.

Even in the craziest of circumstances, together they’ve found a moment of peace.


End file.
